


Cumpade

by anjosetsuna



Series: Droubbletober - Cuidado com a Cuca (Brazilian folklore) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Double Drabble, Gen, boitatá, droubble, folclore brasileiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "Ser albino naquela terra árida era como pedir para morrer cedo"





	Cumpade

Ser albino naquela terra árida era como pedir para morrer cedo, seus olhos castanhos por vezes pareciam avermelhados em contraste com a luz, puro capricho da genética, que de bônus lhe deu sobrepeso também, qualquer esforço sempre lhe fazia ficar avermelhado e quando parado, branco feito papel. Se achava uma cobra amaldiçoada.

— 'Tarde Cumpade.

— 'Tarde, Batatão.

Riu baixo, o apelido de criança o acompanhava mesmo na idade adulta, o homem albino tomou mais uma dose de sua cachaça, enquanto alisava uma garrucha em seu colo.

O seu compadre sentou à mesa em que ele estava e tirou o chapéu, abanando o calor daquela tarde quase morta. Quando ele ouviu o ferrolho da arma seus olhos se arregalaram e se levantou depressa da cadeira, seu olhar não via mais um homem a sua frente, mas uma cobra cintilante de olhos que pareciam brasa viva.

— 'Diacho homem, o que foi? - perguntou o albino.

— 'Orra, acho que o sol me deixou leso…

— Hum… Mas me diga cabra, esse batom na sua camisa é de Maria?

O estampido de tiro ressoou, o compadre teve apenas tempo de encarar aqueles olhos vermelhos, jurava que uma língua de fogo atravessava por onde a bala o atingiu.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sinceramente adorei pesquisar sobre o boitatá e descobrir que ele pode ser a personificação das "almas de compadres e comadres" que morreram por algum motivo de ódio ou coisas afim.


End file.
